Der Graf von Monte Christo/V
Das Verlobungsmahl Rein und glänzend ging die Sonne am andern Morgen auf, und ihre ersten Strahlen übergossen mit Purpurglut die Kämme der schäumenden Wellen. Das Mahl war im ersten Stock der »Réserve«, mit deren Laube wir schon Bekanntschaft gemacht haben, angerichtet worden, und obgleich es erst für Mittag angesagt war, war doch schon um elf Uhr der sich draußen vor dem Saale hinziehende Balkon mit ungeduldig Hin- und Hergehenden erfüllt. Es waren Seeleute des »Pharao« und einige Soldaten, Freunde von Dantès. Alle hatten ihre besten Kleider angelegt. Unter den Anwesenden ging das Gerücht, daß die Reeder des »Pharao« das Fest ihres Ersten Offiziers mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren würden; aber das war eine so große Ehre für Dantès, daß niemand daran zu glauben wagte. Indessen Danglars, der mit Caderousse ankam, bestätigte die Nachricht. Er hatte Herrn Morrel am Morgen gesehen, und der hatte ihm gesagt, daß er zum Festmahl kommen würde. In der Tat trat bald nach ihnen Herr Morrel in den Saal und wurde von den Matrosen des »Pharao« mit einstimmigem Hurra empfangen. Die Anwesenheit des Reeders war für sie die Bestätigung des Gerüchts, daß Dantès zum Kapitän ernannt werden sollte, und da Dantès an Bord sehr beliebt war, dankten die braven Seeleute auf diese Weise ihrem Reeder dafür, daß seine Wahl diesmal zufällig mit ihren Wünschen übereinstimmte. Gleich nach Herrn Morrels Ankunft wurden Danglars und Caderousse nach dem Bräutigam gesandt, um ihn von der Anwesenheit des Reeders zu unterrichten. Danglars und Caderousse eilten fort, hatten aber noch keine hundert Schritte gemacht, als sie schon den kleinen Zug herankommen sahen. Dieser Zug bestand aus vier jungen Mädchen, Freundinnen Mercedes’ und Katalonierinnen wie sie, welche die Braut, die an Edmonds Arm daherschritt, begleiteten. Neben der Zukünftigen ging Vater Dantès, und hinter ihnen kam Ferdinand, auf dessen Gesicht ein böses Lächeln stand. 42 Weder Mercedes noch Edmond gewahrten dieses böse Lächeln. Die beiden waren so glücklich, daß sie nur sich allein und den schönen reinen Himmel sahen, der sie segnete. Danglars und Caderousse entledigten sich ihrer Botschaft und schüttelten dann Edmond kräftig und freundschaftlich die Hand. Danglars trat dann an die Seite Ferdinands und Caderousse an die des Vaters von Dantès. Caderousse hatte die Aussicht auf ein gutes Mahl wieder vollständig mit Dantès versöhnt; es war ihm von dem, was sich tags zuvor ereignet hatte, nur eine unbestimmte Erinnerung geblieben. Danglars musterte den enttäuschten Liebhaber mit scharfem Blick. Ferdinand ging hinter den zukünftigen Eheleuten, vollständig von Mercedes vergessen, die in der reizenden Selbstsucht der Liebe nur Augen für ihren Edmond hatte. Er wurde abwechselnd bleich und rot; von Zeit zu Zeit sah er in der Richtung nach Marseille, und dann überlief ihn unwillkürlich ein nervöses Zittern; er schien irgendein großes Ereignis vorherzusehen. Dantès trug die Uniform der Handelsmarine, welche die Mitte hält zwischen der Militäruniform und dem Zivilanzug, und die Freude, die ihm aus dem Auge leuchtete, hob seine männliche Schönheit noch. Mercedes war schön wie eine Griechin von Cypern oder Chios, mit tiefschwarzen Augen und korallenroten Lippen; sie kam daher mit dem freien Schritte der Andalusierinnen, lächelte und sah ihre Umgebung offen an, und ihr Lächeln und ihr Blick sagten so freimütig, wie es Worte nicht deutlicher hätten ausdrücken können: Wenn ihr meine Freunde seid, so freut euch mit mir, denn ich bin glücklich! Sobald das Brautpaar mit seiner Begleitung von der »Réserve« aus wahrgenommen wurde, ging Morrel, gefolgt von den Matrosen und Soldaten, denen er das Dantès bereits gemachte Versprechen, daß er Nachfolger des Kapitäns Leclère werden sollte, wiederholt hatte, dem kleinen Zuge entgegen. Edmond ließ seine Braut los und legte ihren Arm in den des Herrn Morrel, 43 und so begab sich, mit Herrn Morrel und der Braut an der Spitze, der Zug in den Saal. »Vater«, sagte Mercedes, vor der Mitte des Tisches im Saale haltmachend, »du zu meiner Rechten, bitte, und zu meiner Linken soll der sitzen, der mein Bruder gewesen ist«, fügte sie mit einer Freundlichkeit hinzu, die ihrem Vetter wie ein Dolchstoß ins Herz drang. Seine Lippen wurden bleich, und unter der gebräunten Farbe seines männlichen Gesichts konnte man sehen, wie das Blut aus seinen Wangen wich. Währenddessen hatte Dantès Herrn Morrel zu seiner Rechten und Danglars zu seiner Linken Platz nehmen lassen; dann forderte er mit einladender Geste jeden auf, sich nach Belieben hinzusetzen. Die Schüsseln mit den landesüblichen Leckerbissen kreisten. »Eine schöne Stille!« bemerkte der Greis, indem er ein Glas topasfarbenen Wein, den Vater Pamphile in Person soeben kredenzt hatte, langsam austrank. »Sind denn wirklich dreißig Leute hier, die lustig sein wollen?« »Oh, ein Ehemann ist nicht immer lustig«, entgegnete Caderousse. »Ja, wirklich, ich bin in diesem Augenblicke zu glücklich, um lustig zu sein«, sagte Dantès. »Wenn Sie’s so meinen, so haben Sie recht, Nachbar. Die Freude hat manchmal eine sonderbare Wirkung, sie bedrückt wie der Schmerz.« »Sie fürchten doch nichts?« fragte Ferdinand. »Mir scheint, daß alles nach Ihren Wünschen geht.« »Und gerade das beunruhigt mich«, erwiderte Dantès; »mich dünkt, der Mensch ist nicht dazu gemacht, um so leicht glücklich zu sein. Das Glück ist jenen Schlössern auf den verzauberten Inseln gleich, deren Tore von Drachen bewacht werden. Man muß kämpfen, um es zu erobern, und ich weiß wirklich nicht, womit ich das Glück, der Gatte Mercedes’ zu sein, verdient habe.« »Der Gatte, der Gatte«, entgegnete Caderousse lachend, »soweit sind wir noch nicht, Herr Kapitän; versuch’s nur mal, den Gatten zu spielen, und du wirst schon sehen, wie du empfangen wirst!« 44 Mercedes errötete. Ferdinand rückte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und wischte sich von Zeit zu Zeit den Schweiß von der Stirn. »Nun, Nachbar Caderousse«, sagte Dantès; »es lohnt nicht die Mühe, mich wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten Lügen zu strafen. Mercedes ist allerdings noch nicht meine Frau … (er zog seine Uhr) in anderthalb Stunden wird sie’s aber sein.« Alle ließen einen Ruf der Überraschung hören, mit Ausnahme von Dantès’ Vater, dessen breites Lächeln seine noch schönen Zähne zeigte. Mercedes lächelte ebenfalls und errötete nicht mehr. Ferdinand umkrampfte den Griff seines Messers. »In anderthalb Stunden?« fragte Danglars erbleichend; »wie denn das?« »Ja, meine Freunde«, antwortete Dantès, »durch den Einfluß des Herrn Morrel, des Mannes, dem ich nächst meinem Vater das meiste auf der Welt verdanke, sind alle Schwierigkeiten beseitigt. Wir haben die Aufgebote gekauft, und um halb drei Uhr erwartet uns der Bürgermeister von Marseille im Rathause. Da es nun eben ein Viertel nach eins geschlagen hat, so irre ich mich wohl nicht so sehr, wenn ich sage, daß Mercedes in anderthalb Stunden Frau Dantès sein wird.« Ferdinand schloß die Augen, es brannte ihm wie Feuer auf den Lidern; er stützte sich auf den Tisch, um nicht vom Stuhle zu sinken; trotz seiner Anstrengungen konnte er ein dumpfes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, welches sich in dem Lärm des Lachens und der Glückwünsche der Versammlung verlor. »Das heißt doch schneidig handeln, ohne die Zeit zu verlieren! « sagte Vater Dantès. »Gestern morgen angekommen, heute um drei Uhr verheiratet! So ’n Seemann fackelt nicht lange.« »Aber die anderen Formalitäten«, warf Danglars schüchtern ein, »der Kontrakt, die Eintragungen …?« »Der Kontrakt«, sagte Dantès lachend, »der Kontrakt ist fix und fertig: Mercedes hat nichts, ich auch nicht. Wir heiraten mit Gütergemeinschaft. Das ist bald geschrieben und wird nicht viel kosten.« Dieser Scherz wurde von der Versammlung mit fröhlichem Beifall aufgenommen. 45 »Also feiern wir hier nicht eine Verlobung, sondern halten regelrecht ein Hochzeitsmahl?« fragte Danglars. »Nein«, entgegnete Dantès; »Sie sollen um nichts kommen, seien Sie unbesorgt. Morgen früh reise ich nach Paris. Vier Tage hin, vier Tage zurück, einen Tag zur gewissenhaften Erledigung des Auftrags, mit dem ich betraut bin, und am ersten März bin ich zurück, am zweiten März ist dann das richtige Hochzeitsmahl. « Diese Aussicht auf eine neue Festlichkeit erhöhte die heitere Stimmung dermaßen, daß Dantès’ Vater sich jetzt vergeblich bemühte, seinen Wunsch für das Glück der Verlobten anzubringen. Dantès erriet den Gedanken seines Vaters und beantwortete ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Mercedes hatte schon mehrmals nach der Kuckucksuhr im Saal gesehen und machte Edmond ein Zeichen. Um den Tisch herum herrschte lärmende Fröhlichkeit. Diejenigen, welche mit ihrem Platze nicht zufrieden gewesen, hatten sich andere Nachbarn gesucht; alle sprachen zu gleicher Zeit. Die Blässe Ferdinands war auf die Wangen Danglars’ übergegangen. Ferdinand selbst glich jetzt einem Verdammten im Feuer. Er hatte sich als einer der ersten erhoben und ging im Saale auf und ab, sich bemühend, sein Ohr von dem Lärm der Lieder und dem Klingen der Gläser abzuwenden. Caderousse näherte sich ihm in dem Augenblick, da Danglars, den er zu fliehen schien, in einer Ecke des Saales zu ihm trat. »Wahrhaftig«, sagte Caderousse, dem das Benehmen Dantès’ und besonders der gute Wein den letzten Rest von Haß, den das unerwartete Glück des jungen Mannes in seiner Seele hatte aufkeimen lassen, genommen hatte, »wahrhaftig, Dantès ist ein netter Kerl; und wenn ich ihn bei seiner Braut sitzen sehe, sage ich zu mir, daß es schade gewesen wäre, ihm den schlechten Streich zu spielen, den Ihr gestern plantet.« »Du hast ja auch gesehen, daß die Sache nichts weiter auf sich hatte«, antwortete Danglars. »Der arme Herr Ferdinand hier war so fassungslos, daß er mich zuerst dauerte; da er sich aber 46 mit der Sache abgefunden hat und selbst den ersten Brautführer seines Nebenbuhlers macht, ist kein Wort weiter zu verlieren.« Caderousse sah Ferdinand an, der wieder leichenblaß war. »Das Opfer ist um so größer«, fuhr Danglars fort, »als das Mädchen in Wirklichkeit schön ist. Zum Kuckuck, ein Glückspilz, mein zukünftiger Kapitän; ich möchte nur zwölf Stunden Dantès heißen.« »Wollen wir aufbrechen?« fragte die liebliche Stimme Mercedes’; »es schlägt zwei Uhr, und wir werden um ein Viertel nach zwei erwartet.« »Ja, ja, wir wollen aufbrechen«, sagte Dantès, indem er sich lebhaft erhob. Alle stimmten zu. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte Danglars, wie Ferdinand, der auf dem Fensterbrett saß und den er nicht aus den Augen verlor, verstört aufblickte, sich krampfhaft erhob und wieder an das Fensterkreuz zurücksank. In demselben Augenblick fast hörte man von der Treppe her ein wirres Geräusch von schweren Tritten und Stimmen, untermischt mit Waffengeklirr, welches trotz des Lärms im Saale die Aufmerksamkeit der Versammelten erweckte, so daß sofort eine unruhige Stille entstand. Das Geräusch näherte sich, drei Schläge ertönten an der Tür; alle sahen einander erstaunt an. »Im Namen des Gesetzes!« rief es draußen. Niemand antwortete. Sofort öffnete sich die Tür, und ein Kommissar, angetan mit einer Schärpe, trat, gefolgt von einem Unteroffizier und vier bewaffneten Soldaten, in den Saal. Schrecken folgte auf die Unruhe. »Was gibt es?« fragte der Reeder den Kommissar, der ihm bekannt war. »Hier liegt jedenfalls ein Irrtum vor, mein Herr.« »Wenn ein Irrtum vorliegt, Herr Morrel«, antwortete der Kommissar, »so seien Sie versichert, daß er sofort wieder gutgemacht werden wird. Vorläufig bin ich Überbringer eines Haftbefehls, und ich muß meine Pflicht erfüllen, wenn es auch mit Bedauern geschieht. Wer von den Herren ist Edmond Dantès?« 47 Aller Blicke richteten sich auf den jungen Mann, der sehr erregt, aber seine Würde bewahrend, einen Schritt vortrat und sagte: »Der bin ich, mein Herr; was wünschen Sie von mir?« »Edmond Dantès«, erwiderte der Kommissar, »im Namen des Gesetzes verhafte ich Sie!« »Sie mich verhaften …«, sagte Edmond leicht erblassend. »Aber warum mich verhaften?« »Ich weiß es nicht, mein Herr, aber Ihr erstes Verhör wird Sie darüber aufklären.« Herr Morrel erkannte, daß sich unter diesen Umständen nichts machen ließ. Der Greis aber stürzte auf den Beamten zu und bat und beschwor ihn; aber Tränen und Bitten vermochten nichts. Die Verzweiflung des Greises war jedoch so groß, daß der Kommissar davon gerührt wurde. »Beruhigen Sie sich«, sagte er; »vielleicht hat Ihr Sohn einige Formalitäten in bezug auf die Zoll- und Sanitätsvorschriften vernachlässigt, und sobald man von ihm die gewünschte Aufklärung erhalten hat, wird er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wieder in Freiheit gesetzt werden.« »Oho! was bedeutet das?« wandte sich Caderousse stirnrunzelnd an Danglars, welcher den Überraschten spielte. »Weiß ich es?« gab Danglars zurück; »mir geht’s wie dir, ich begreife nichts von alledem, was vorgeht.« Caderousses Augen suchten Ferdinand; er war verschwunden. Die ganze Szene vom Tage vorher stand plötzlich mit erschrekkender Klarheit vor ihm; die Katastrophe schien den Schleier, den die Trunkenheit über sein Gedächtnis geworfen hatte, zerrissen zu haben. »Oho!« sagte er mit heiserer Stimme, »wäre das die Folge des Scherzes, von dem Ihr gestern spracht, Danglars? Dann wehe dem, der ihn ausgeführt hat, denn es wäre ein sehr übler Scherz.« »Durchaus nicht!« rief Danglars. »Du weißt doch sehr gut, daß ich das Papier zerrissen habe.« »Zerrissen hast du’s nicht«, antwortete Caderousse, »sondern nur in die Ecke geworfen.« 48 »Sei still, du hast nichts gesehen, du warst ja betrunken.« »Wo ist Ferdinand?« fragte Caderousse. »Weiß ich das?« erwiderte Danglars. »Wahrscheinlich hat er irgendwo zu tun; doch anstatt uns darum zu kümmern, laß uns lieber dem armen Dantès beistehen.« Dantès hatte während dieser Unterhaltung allen Freunden die Hand gedrückt und sich als Gefangener gestellt. »Seid ruhig«, sagte er, »der Irrtum wird sich aufklären, und wahrscheinlich komme ich gar nicht einmal bis zum Gefängnis.« »O gewiß nicht, dafür werde ich bürgen«, bemerkte Danglars, der in diesem Augenblick auf die Gruppe zutrat. Dantès folgte, von den Soldaten umgeben, dem Polizeikommissar die Treppe hinab. Ein Wagen mit geöffnetem Schlage hielt vor der Tür; er stieg ein; zwei Soldaten und der Kommissar stiegen nach ihm ein; der Schlag fiel zu, und der Wagen fuhr nach Marseille davon. »Lebe wohl, Dantès! Lebe wohl, Edmond!« rief Mercedes ihm vom Balkon aus nach. Der Gefangene hörte diesen letzten Schrei, der sich wie ein Schluchzen dem zerrissenen Herzen seiner Braut entrang; er steckte den Kopf aus dem Schlage und rief: »Auf Wiedersehen, Mercedes!« Dann verschwand er um eine Ecke des Forts Saint- Nicolas. »Wartet hier auf mich«, sagte der Reeder; »ich fahre mit dem ersten Wagen, den ich treffe, nach Marseille und bringe euch Nachricht.« »Gehen Sie!« riefen alle, »gehen Sie und kommen Sie schnell wieder!« Nach diesem doppelten Aufbruch herrschte unter den Zurückgebliebenen einen Augenblick lang eine schreckliche Bestürzung. Der Greis und Mercedes blieben einige Zeit jeder in seinen eigenen Schmerz versunken; endlich aber begegneten sich ihre Augen, sie erkannten sich als zwei Unglückliche, die derselbe Schlag getroffen hat, und warfen einander in die Arme. Während dieser Zeit trat Ferdinand wieder in den Saal, goß 49 sich ein Glas Wasser ein, trank es aus und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Der Zufall wollte es, daß Mercedes, als die Arme des Greises sie losließen, auf einen daneben stehenden Stuhl sank. Ferdinand machte eine instinktive Bewegung und fuhr mit seinem Stuhl zurück. »Er ist’s«, sagte Caderousse, der den Katalonier nicht aus dem Auge gelassen hatte, zu Danglars. »Ich glaube nicht«, antwortete Danglars; »er war zu dumm; auf jeden Fall möge der Schlag auf den zurückfallen, der ihn geführt hat.« »Du sprichst nicht von dem, der dazu geraten hat«, sagte Caderousse. »Na, wahrhaftig, wenn man für alles, was man so daherredet, verantwortlich sein sollte!« »Ja, wenn das, was man so daherredet, Unheil stiftet.« Unterdessen erörterten die Anwesenden in verschiedenen Gruppen die plötzliche Verhaftung Dantès’. »Und Sie, Danglars«, fragte eine Stimme, »was denken Sie von diesem Ereignis?« »Ich?« entgegnete Danglars, »ich glaube, er wird einige Ballen verbotener Waren mitgebracht haben.« »Das müßten Sie dann doch wissen, Danglars, da Sie der Rechnungsführer waren.« »Das wohl, aber der Rechnungsführer kennt nur die Kolli, welche ihm deklariert werden. Ich weiß nur, daß wir Baumwolle geladen haben, daß wir unsere Ladung in Alexandrien vom Hause Pastret und in Smyrna vom Hause Pascal empfangen haben; mehr kann ich nicht sagen.« »Oho, da fällt mir ein«, murmelte der Vater, sich an diesen Strohhalm klammernd, »daß er mir gestern gesagt hat, er habe eine Kiste Kaffee und eine Kiste Tabak für mich.« »Sehen Sie«, rief Danglars, »das ist’s. In unserer Abwesenheit wird die Zollbehörde dem ›Pharao‹ einen Besuch abgestattet und die Bescherung entdeckt haben.« Mercedes glaubte überhaupt nichts von alledem. Ihr bis dahin 50 zurückgepreßter Schmerz machte sich plötzlich in Schluchzen Luft. »Nun, nun, nur Mut!« redete Vater Dantès ihr zu, ohne selbst zu wissen, was er sagte. »Mut!« wiederholte Danglars. »Mut!« versuchte Ferdinand zu murmeln, aber seine Lippen bewegten sich, ohne einen Laut hervorzubringen. »Ein Wagen, ein Wagen!« rief einer der Teilnehmer, welcher als Posten auf dem Balkon geblieben war. »Ah, es ist Herr Morrel! Mut, Mut! jedenfalls bringt er gute Nachrichten.« Mercedes und der alte Vater eilten dem Reeder entgegen, den sie an der Tür trafen. Herr Morrel war sehr bleich. »Nun?« riefen sie wie aus einem Munde. »Ach, meine Freunde«, antwortete der Reeder, den Kopf schüttelnd, »die Sache ist ernster, als wir glaubten!« »Oh, Herr Morrel«, rief Mercedes, »er ist unschuldig!« »Ich glaube es«, entgegnete Herr Morrel, »aber man beschuldigt ihn.« »Wessen?« fragte der alte Dantès. »Ein bonapartistischer Agent zu sein.« Das war damals in Frankreich eine entsetzliche Anklage. Mercedes stieß einen Schrei aus; der Greis sank auf einen Stuhl. »Aha«, sagte Caderousse leise, »du hast mich belogen, Danglars! Der Scherz ist also zur Ausführung gekommen, aber ich will diesen Greis und dieses junge Mädchen nicht vor Gram sterben lassen und ihnen alles sagen.« »Schweig, Unglücksmensch!« rief Danglars, indem er Caderousse bei der Hand faßte, »sonst stehe ich nicht für dich selbst. Wer sagt dir, daß Dantès nicht wirklich schuldig ist? Das Schiff hat an der Insel Elba angelegt, er ist ans Land gestiegen und einen ganzen Tag in Porto Ferrajo geblieben. Fände man bei ihm einen Brief, der ihn kompromittierte, so würden alle, welche ihm beigestanden haben, für seine Mitschuldigen gelten.« Caderousse begriff mit dem schnellen Instinkte des Egoismus das Begründete dieses Einwurfs; er sah Danglars mit Augen voll Furcht und Schmerz an und sagte leise: 51 »Warten wir denn ab.« »Ja, warten wir’s ab«, stimmte Danglars zu, »wenn er unschuldig ist, wird man ihn freilassen; ist er schuldig, so ist es unnütz, sich eines Verschwörers wegen bloßzustellen.« »Dann laß uns gehen, ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben.« »Ja, komm«, sagte Danglars, erfreut, jemand zu haben, der gleichzeitig mit ihm ging, »komm und laß sie sich helfen, so gut sie können.« Sie entfernten sich. Ferdinand, der wieder die Stütze des jungen Mädchens geworden war, nahm Mercedes an der Hand und führte sie ins Katalonierdorf zurück; Dantès’ Freunde brachten den fast ohnmächtigen Greis zu seiner Wohnung in den Allées de Meilhan. Bald verbreitete sich das Gerücht, daß Dantès als bonapartistischer Agent verhaftet worden sei, in der ganzen Stadt. »Hätten Sie das geglaubt, mein lieber Danglars?« fragte Herr Morrel, als er seinen Rechnungsführer und Caderousse einholte; er eilte nach der Stadt zurück, um etwas Genaueres über Edmond vom Zweiten Staatsanwalt, Herrn von Villefort, den er kannte, zu erfahren; »hätten Sie das geglaubt?« »Je nun, Herr Morrel«, antwortete Danglars, »ich sagte Ihnen schon, daß Dantès ohne ersichtlichen Grund an der Insel Elba angelegt hat, und Sie wissen, mir ist dieser Aufenthalt verdächtig erschienen.« »Haben Sie denn aber anderen von Ihrem Verdacht Mitteilung gemacht?« »Ich würde mich gehütet haben«, antwortete Danglars leise, »Sie wissen, daß man Sie wegen Ihres Onkels, des Herrn Policar Morrel, der unter dem andern gedient hat und aus seinen Gedanken kein Geheimnis macht, beargwöhnt, daß Sie mit Napoleon sympathisieren. Ich hätte befürchten müssen, Edmond und in der Folge auch Ihnen zu schaden; es gibt Dinge, die ein Untergebener die Pflicht hat, seinem Reeder zu sagen, aber anderen gegenüber streng geheimzuhalten.« »Ganz recht, Danglars, ganz recht, Sie sind ein braver Kerl; ich hatte auch schon an Sie gedacht, für den Fall, daß der arme Dantès Kapitän des ›Pharao‹ geworden wäre.« 52 »Wieso, Herr Morrel?« »Ja, ich hatte Dantès gefragt, was er von Ihnen dächte und ob er irgend etwas dagegen hätte, daß Sie auf Ihrem Posten blieben; denn ich weiß nicht weshalb, aber ich hatte zu bemerken geglaubt, daß eine gewisse Kälte zwischen Ihnen herrschte.« »Und was hat er Ihnen geantwortet?« »Daß er in der Tat glaube, Ihnen einmal – die Umstände hat er mir nicht gesagt – unrecht getan zu haben, daß aber jeder, welcher das Vertrauen des Reeders genösse, auch das seinige besäße.« »Der Heuchler!« murmelte Danglars. »Der arme Dantès!« sagte Caderousse. »Er war wirklich ein prächtiger Junge.« »Ja«, bemerkte Herr Morrel, »aber vorläufig ist der ›Pharao‹ ohne Kapitän.« »Oh«, meinte Danglars, »wir können vor einem Vierteljahr nicht wieder in See stechen, und bis dahin ist Dantès hoffentlich wieder frei.« »Ohne Zweifel, aber bis dahin?« »Nun, bis dahin bin ich ja da, Herr Morrel«, sagte Danglars. »Sie wissen, daß ich die Führung eines Schiffes ebensogut verstehe wie ein Kapitän; Sie werden sogar einen Vorteil haben, wenn Sie sich meiner bedienen, denn Sie brauchen dann, wenn Edmond die Freiheit erhält, niemand zu entlassen; er nimmt dann einfach seine Stelle wieder ein und ich die meinige. « »Danke Ihnen, Danglars«, entgegnete der Reeder; »so regelt sich in der Tat alles vortrefflich. Übernehmen Sie also das Kommando, ich bevollmächtige Sie dazu, und überwachen Sie das Löschen; was auch den Personen zustoßen möge, die Geschäfte dürfen nie darunter leiden.« »Seien Sie unbesorgt, Herr Morrel; aber wird man den braven Edmond nicht wenigstens sehen können?« »Das werde ich Ihnen sogleich sagen, Danglars; ich will versuchen, mit Herrn von Villefort zu sprechen, und mich bei ihm zugunsten des Gefangenen verwenden. Ich weiß wohl, daß er ein wütender Royalist ist, aber immerhin, trotz Royalist und 53 Staatsanwalt, er ist auch ein Mensch, und ich halte ihn nicht für schlecht.« »Nein«, meinte Danglars, »aber er soll ehrgeizig sein, und ehrgeizige Leute sind selten gut.« »Nun, wir werden ja sehen«, sagte Herr Morrel mit einem Seufzer. »Gehen Sie an Bord, ich werde Sie dort treffen.« Er verließ die beiden Freunde, um den Weg nach dem Justizpalaste einzuschlagen. »Du siehst«, sagte Danglars zu Caderousse, »welche Wendung die Geschichte nimmt. Hast du noch Lust, dich für Dantès zu verwenden?« »Nein, gewiß nicht; aber es ist doch ein entsetzlicher Scherz, der solche Folgen hat.« »Nun, wer hat ihn denn ausgeführt? Du doch nicht und ich auch nicht, nicht wahr? sondern Ferdinand. Du weißt doch, daß ich das Papier in die Ecke geworfen habe; ich glaubte sogar, ich hätte es zerrissen.« »Nein, nein«, antwortete Caderousse. »Oh, da bin ich ganz sicher; ich sehe es noch in der Ecke der Laube zerknittert und zusammengerollt und möchte sogar, es läge noch da.« »Na, sieh her: Ferdinand hat es jedenfalls aufgegriffen, hat es abgeschrieben oder abschreiben lassen, vielleicht hat er sich auch nicht einmal die Mühe genommen, ja, mein Gott, vielleicht hat er meinen eigenen Brief abgeschickt! Zum Glück hatte ich meine Handschrift verstellt.« »Wußtest du denn aber, daß Dantès ein Verschwörer ist?« »Ich? Davon wußte ich nicht das geringste; ich habe, wie gesagt, einen Scherz machen wollen, weiter nichts. Wie’s scheint, habe ich, wie der Hanswurst, im Scherze die Wahrheit gesagt.« »Einerlei«, sagte Caderousse, »ich würde viel drum geben, wenn die ganze Geschichte nicht passiert wäre, oder wenigstens, wenn ich mit derselben nichts zu tun hätte. Du wirst sehen, sie wird uns Unglück bringen, Danglars!« »Wenn sie Unglück bringen soll, so doch nur dem Schuldigen, und der eigentlich Schuldige ist Ferdinand und nicht wir. Was soll uns denn passieren? Wir brauchen uns nur still zu ver- 54 halten und nichts von alledem verlauten zu lassen, so wird das Gewitter an uns vorübergehen.« »Amen!« sagte Caderousse, indem er Danglars ein Zeichen des Abschieds machte und sich nach den Allées de Meilhan wandte; er schüttelte den Kopf und sprach mit sich selbst, wie es Leute zu tun pflegen, die sehr mit etwas beschäftigt sind. »So«, sagte Danglars, »die Dinge nehmen die Wendung, wie ich sie vorhergesehen habe; jetzt bin ich Interimskapitän, und wenn dieses Schaf von Caderousse das Maul halten kann, werde ich’s definitiv. Bliebe nur noch der Fall, daß die Justiz Dantès laufen ließe. Aber«, setzte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu, »die Justiz ist die Justiz, sie wird schon das Ihrige tun.« Und damit sprang er in ein Boot und gab dem Führer den Befehl, ihn nach dem »Pharao« zu rudern, wo er den Reeder erwarten wollte.